


I just can't get enough of you

by jenny1324



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (duh), Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Famous Louis, Kitten Louis, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Sexshop, Sextoys, Smut, Spanking, Sub Louis, The Late Late Show, Top Harry, blowjob, buttplug, oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny1324/pseuds/jenny1324
Summary: “Hey mate,” Liam asked,”what are you up to?”To be honest, Harry didn’t know. He was out of his element, it almost felt like the first time he walked into the shop. He had been so nervous that Zayn had asked if he walked into the wrong store. It wasn’t normal to see an eighteen year old boy visit a sexshop. Zayn had thought that he lost a dare or that he was drunk.But, no.Harry wanted to be there. He wanted to bring some of his fantasies alive.Or the one were Harry got inspired from watching Louis on The Late Late Show.





	I just can't get enough of you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfiction and my first work in English. If I make any mistakes just tell me. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!
> 
> The title is from No Control by One Direction.

Harry was feeling nervous for the first time while he was standing in “A Taste Of Your Desire”. He has been here plenty of times before, he even befriended the owners of the shop, Liam and Zayn. They were the type of husbands that would be all heart eyes in one moment and ravish each other in the next. Maybe that’s the reason why they started this shop. He could see Liam stand behind the cashier, giving him a knowing smirk. Liam looked a bit curious as to why his friend was shuffling uncomfortably. He knew Harry as a man who always came into the shop carrying a confident aura. It was weird to see him so unsure. Liam asked his husband to take his place behind the cashier so that he could check if his friend was alright. Harry’s hands were slowly trailing over the soft materials displayed in the aisle when Liam approached him. 

“Hey mate,” Liam asked,”what are you up to?” 

To be honest, Harry didn’t know. He was out of his element, it almost felt like the first time he walked into the shop. He had been so nervous that Zayn had asked if he walked into the wrong store. It wasn’t normal to see an eighteen year old boy visit a sexshop. Zayn had thought that he lost a dare or that he was drunk. 

But, no. 

Harry wanted to be there. He wanted to bring some of his fantasies alive.

“Just looking around like usual,” Harry said a little unsure.

“You don’t sound so convinced,” Liam laughed.   
“Is this the first time that you have been on this side of the shop?”

Harry nodded. It was embarrassing that he was so nervous. He had done things that were far more extreme than this, things that he and Louis liked. There was no reason for him to act like a scared teenage boy. 

“Hey, it’s okay. We all have our things that are out of our comfort zone,” Liam said, placing his hand on Harry’s shoulder in a comforting way.

“I doubt that you have anything that makes you uncomfortable,” Harry joked. Liam laughed a little, before he brought his attention back to his friend.

“It’ll be easier if you relax. It’s not like you are completely new to this,” Liam said.   
“I know that it’s a little different, but you’ll figure it out.”

Harry was used to being the dominant one in the bedroom. He had been the one in charge since he and Louis got together. After their first time they talked about how far they wanted to go with this power dynamic. Louis had told him that he liked how Harry took control, it made him feel safe and comforted. Harry knew that Louis had a lot of responsibilities, including keeping up a perfect image for the public. He knew how much letting go helped him feel sane. 

Since then things only escalated and now Harry was proud to say that he had almost done everything he liked, almost.

“Can you help me find something for beginners,” Harry asked Liam, thankful that he was there to help.

“Mmm,” Liam hummed, ”what exactly do you want ?” 

Harry wasn’t sure what his plan was when he had made the decision to come to the store. He didn’t even know why exactly he wanted to try this. He only knew that the thought of Louis walking around naked while wearing a pair of little kitten ears and a tail waving around as he walked, made him hot and bothered.

Damn James Corden and his fascination with making Louis act like a cat. 

“I think I’m just looking for something simple, I don’t think I want to take it too far,” Harry said.

“i suggest you stay away from this side and go a little more to your right.” Liam led him away from the extravagant collars and leashes he was unknowingly looking at. Harry could see a ton of butplugs with a vararity of tails hanging of them. On the other side of the aisle there were a lot of little kitten ears that you could place on top of your head or click into your hair. 

“You guys always amaze me with how many shit you have in here,” Harry said while looking around.

“Well, now you can find your perfect match,” Liam said, laughing at his own joke.  
“I will leave you now so you can do your thing.” He wiggled with his eyebrows and walked to his husband who had followed their conversation curiously.

Harry began to look at the ears first, he was going to take one that had the same color as Louis’s chestnut hair. He smiled when he spotted one and felt that the material was very soft. He could imagine placing those on top of his lovers head. 

After a while Harry also found the perfect buttplug for Louis. It had a white tail with a brown tip at the end, it looked a bit like that of a siamese kitten. It wasn’t small because he knew how much Louis liked to walk around with a large butplug. He had told Harry that he loved how sensitive his hole got after the plug was out and Harry started fucking him roughly.

Harry smiled while he went to the cashier but stopped once he saw an aisle full of collars, they weren’t the ones he had been looking at before.

No, these were small and fragile, almost feminine looking. His eyes were glued to a pink one with a name tag that said ‘kitten’. It wasn’t made of harch leather like the rest of them, the material looked like it was made out of soft silk. In front of the collar there was a large pink bow. Harry thought that this one would be beautiful on Louis. He quickly snatched it from the aisle and made his way towards Liam and Zayn. 

“Did you find what you have been looking for?” Zayn asked, trying to act innocent. 

“Yeah, I think this will be perfect.”

———

It was the day that Louis was back in his home in Los Angeles. It took him some time, but he was finally back, four days after he was on The Late Late Show. He had missed Harry like crazy. They both made an appearance on the show, but on a different day. Harry made it to LA earlier because he had a meeting with his producer in the studio and Louis had to stay in London because his flight got cancelled. He was so stressed because of the last few days and he couldn’t wait to go home and fall asleep in his lover's arms. 

Louis was standing in the hallway with his black suitcase. The driver was so kind to bring his suitcase up the stairs that leads towards his porch. Louis opened the door and made his way inside. He could hear his boyfriend rummaging around in the kitchen. It made him feel at ease, Louis hated quit places. He grew up in a busy household and he got used to always having someone who was making noise. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Louis said, laughing at his cliche entrance. He left his suitcase in the hallway, knowing Harry will probably scold him for it and then clean it up for him. Louis knew his husband too well. 

When Louis reached the kitchen he saw Harry making a cup of coffee. He rolled his eyes in distaste. As if Harry could feel his husband’s eyes on him, he turned around and smiled.

“Welcome home, darling,” Harry said with a smile that made his dimples appear. He placed his cup on the counter and embraced Louis into his arms. 

It felt safe, it felt like home. 

Harry gave him a soft kiss on top of his head. 

“I’m so happy you are finally home, baby,” Harry said.

“I have been away for five days, Haz ,” Louis laughed, trying to hide his blush from the cute nickname Harry called him. It was ridiculous since Harry had used the name countless of times, but everytime it still managed to make Louis’ cheeks red.

“That is too long for my fragile heart,” Harry said, placing his hand on his heart dramatically. Zayn once said to him that they are perfect for each other because they are both drama queens, well it shows. 

“So I heard you got kicked ‘right in the Styles’ again,” Louis joked, referring to his performance on the show.

“God, don’t remind me,” Harry said, bringing his hand to his face in embarrassment. 

“I can’t believe James really made you play dodgeball again,” Louis said. He was always amazed by James Corden’s shows, he had the most brilliant ideas. James had been an amazing friend since 2010, he was the first one in the industry who supported their relationship.

“That man comes up with the weirdest ideas to portray his quests,” Harry said while going back to grab his cup of coffee, taking a sip before grimacing and throwing away the remaining coffee. The coffee had clearly cooled down during their conversation. 

“He’s an amazing guy, isn’t he?” 

“Yes, apart from that one time he made you sit on his lap,” Harry said, trying to act like he was joking, but both of them knew that wasn’t the case.

“Hey, you kissed him on the mouth before.” Louis threw back, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I can still remember the back pains from sleeping on the couch for a whole week,” Harry said, smiling at the silly argument he and Louis had after Harry and James gave each other a small peck during their Carpool Karaoke. Louis had been a stubborn little brat and made Harry sleep on the couch for a whole week.

“And i can still remember the pain from my ass every time a sat down.”

Harry’s head turned to look at Louis. His eyes were burning trough Louis soul, picturing him like he was that one night, laying across Harry’s lap, ass in the air. Harry had spanked him, leaving red handprints that made Louis’s ass sting for days.

They both recognized the change in the atmosphere, both familiar with the upcoming arousal between them.

“We both know how much you enjoyed that,” Harry said. His voice was deeper than usual.

Louis became quiet, drawn into his submissive role. He always got like that when Harry talked about their activities in the bedroom. 

Harry walked back towards Louis, it only took him three steps until he was back in front of him, damn Harry and his stupid long legs Louis always got of on. His right hand tilled Louis head, which was previously turned towards the ground, up while his left hand came to rest on Louis’ waist. 

“Don’t be so shy now, baby,” Harry said sweetly,”I have missed you way too much for you to be quiet now.”

Harry’s voice waved over him like a cool breeze on a hot summer night, instantly calming him down. It was what he had craved so much during the last few stressful days. He had been so desperate for Harry's protective and caring personality. It wasn’t a surprise when the word fell from between Louis’ lips.

“Daddy,” Louis said quietly, looking at him with glassy eyes. He felt crushed between embarrassment and relief. He felt embarrassed because he became dependant on Harry so quickly and this was unusual for the boy who always made Harry work for his obedience, but he was also relieved. Relieved because he could finally let go.

“Oh, baby,” Harry hummed, pulling Louis in his strong arms,”my precious baby.”

Louis melted in Harry’s arms, pushing his head against Harry’s shoulder and making himself smaller. Normally he hated feeling small, but with Harry it was the best feeling ever. 

“Does my baby boy need his Daddy?”

Louis whined, already getting overwhelmed. Harry slowly pushed Louis’s head back so he could look at him. 

“I have a little present for you,” Harry said, smiling when Louis tilted his head curiously. “It’s on the bed, but you can’t open it yet,” Harry continued,”first you have to be a good boy and kneel for me, okay?” Harry asked. 

Louis was so eager to please, it was unusual. He was always a brat, he loved it when Harry put him in his place, they both got of on it, but now everything was different. Louis just needed his Daddy right now, he had been in a bad mood for a while now and he wanted Harry to take control and make everything alright again. Louis was about to drop to his knees right now when Harry interrupted him.

“No darling, not here,” Harry said sympathetically. “I meant in the bedroom.” 

Louis understood Harry immediately. It was almost like a routine between them, Harry ordered him to go to the bedroom and Louis instantly knew he wanted him kneeling naked when he came back. Louis was so out of it that he forgot this. 

Harry let go of him and looked at Louis, waiting until his husband would do what he said. Louis grinned at Harry and started making his way upstairs, he couldn’t wait for what his husband had planned for the night.

———

Louis sat on his knees in front of the bed surrounded by nothing but his own increasing heartbeat. He had been waiting for Harry for ages, at least that is how it felt for Louis. He was completely naked and was staring at a pink bag placed on top of the bed.

Louis knew Harry had put it there to make him curious. He knew Harry wanted to test Louis’ patience. It was a bit weird since Harry knew he wasn’t good at waiting. Maybe he wanted to punish him? Maybe, it was one of those days were he had a scene in mind in which Louis disobeyed and Harry ended up spanking him, it has happened before. Louis didn’t know if he wanted that, he craved Harry’s soft compliments and resurion, not his scolding. He hoped Harry would keep in mind that Louis was in a fragile mindset right now. 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Loud footsteps were making their way towards him. Louis kept his eyes focused on the hardwood floor beneath him, knowing that Harry didn’t like it when he looked up without permission. 

Louis could feel Harry watching while he stood in front of him.

“I have something special for you, kitten,” Harry said with a smug grin on his face.

Louis was shocked when he heard Harry use that name kitten. Harry had never used this pet name, not throughout all the years they have been together. It made Louis feel certain things, exciting things. 

“I know you didn’t want to be James’ cat, but I think you would be a great little kitten for me, darling.” 

Louis’ breath hitched, not expecting Harry to bring that up during a scene. He now understood that Harry wasn't going to punish him with what was hidden inside that bag, it was probably something entirely different. Louis felt his excitement grow.

“Are you going to be a good kitten for Daddy?” Harry asked while stroking Louis hair, almost like he is petting him. The feeling of Harry treating him so gentle and sweet, but still so rough and stern, it made him feel like he was on cloud nine.

“Answer me.”

Harry’s hand gripped into his hair, pulling his head up. His eyes were almost black and he had, what Louis always called, a dominant look on his face. It made everything ten times more arousing when he was like this.

“Yes Daddy,” Louis whispered, scared that if he talked louder it would break the invisible tension between him and his dominant.

“Good boy,” Harry said,” now stay on your knees and close your eyes.”

Louis did as told because he wanted to be good for him. He could hear that Harry was walking away from him, probably taking the things that were hidden inside the bag. The anticipation was making him a bit nervous, but he had always loved it when he didn’t know what Harry was going to do next. 

Louis felt Harry’s presence back in front of him, felt his burning eyes on him. He jumped a bit when his hand swiped away the hairs that had fallen in front of Louis’ eyes. They soon were replaced by a headband tucked behind his ears. 

“ So beautiful, baby,” Harry hummed,”it’s a shame we have to ruin that.” 

Harry was so close, his breath left tingles on Louis cheek. He let out a loud gasp when he was pulled back on his feet. 

“Open your eyes and bend over the table,” Harry commanded. They had set up an empty table a few feet away from the bed. It was for this exact reason, for Louis to be bend over and fucked from behind.

Before he could lay down, Harry was behind him and shoved him face first onto the surface,  
Manhandling him until his toes barely touched the ground, reminding him how small he was in comparison with Harry. He will never admit it, but he secretly loves their height difference. 

“Keep your head down, kitten,” Harry says with a smug smirk, he was loving the reactions he got from Louis. 

“Now, I think Ian was right. Kittens do have tails, don't they?” Harry asked, not waiting on an answer before continuing.   
“Baby, I don’t think you can be Daddy’s good little kitten without one,” Harry says faking his sadness.

“Good thing I have something to change that.”

Louis let out a loud moan when he felt the cold plug get shoved into his hole.

“Oh, Daddy!” 

The pleasure combined with the pain from the plug had Louis shaking on the table. He was trying to catch his breath, not realising that Harry had left his position from behind him. He looked up and saw that Harry was seated on the edge of the bed.

“Come to me, baby boy,” Harry demanded.

Louis stood up and felt his breath hitch when the plug stabbed into his prostate. He was about to start walking when Harry’s voice interrupted him.

“No, no, not like that.” ,Harry instructed,” On your hands and knees like Daddy’s good kitten.”

Louis whimpered at Harry’s demand, he just wanted to get to him as soon as possible. He felt so needy, so desperate for anything that could relieve him from his aching hard cock. He still did what Harry said because he knew that if he didn’t listen, he wouldn't get to come at all.

At first it didn’t feel as overwhelming as when he was standing up, but when he started moving, so did the plug. Dragging slowly back and forth, creating a constant pressure on his prostate. Louis was a whimpering mess and barely made it towards Harry. 

“Such a good kitten, doing as I say,” Harry praised him. He pushed him down on his knees making the plug go that much deeper. Louis moaned.

“I think my little kitten deserves a reward.” 

Harry reached behind his back and when he brought his hand back, Louis eyes grew bigger. His cock twitched when Harry slowly placed the collar behind his neck. They have never explored with something like this. 

Yes, Harry had always been very possessive in bed, always reminding Louis who he belonged to. But this is so different, this is showing everyone that Louis is owned. Making sure everybody knows that they don’t have a chance, that Louis doesn’t have a chance.

The silky material felt soft around his sensitive neck, it felt good, like it belonged there. Harry’s hand was stroking Louis cheek, trying to calm Louis down. Harry knew that his lover was overwhelmed with all the sensations, but he needed to relax because Harry was far from done with him. 

The hand that wasn’t petting Louis cheek unzipped his trousers. Louis looked up at him and what Harry saw in his eyes shocked him a little. His eyes were glazed over and slightly wet from tears that hadn’t made their way down Louis cheeks yet. He was already so close to dropping. It amazed Harry because with Louis it always took some time before he went into subspace. 

“Are you still with me, darling?” Harry asked 

“Yes Daddy.”

His voice was so quiet and raspy. 

“Give me your color, baby.”

Louis didn’t hesitate before responding: “ Green, Daddy.” He was looking up at Harry eagerly, ready to take whatever his Daddy would give him.

“Are you going to suck Daddy's cock, kitten?” Harry asked.

Louis hummed, bringing his hands up to push down Harry’s trousers toward his knees. Harry had decided to not wear any underwear today, he was so happy that he made that decision. The look on Louis face was priceless, he looked like a kitten waiting to be fed. 

Louis brought his hand behind his back and looked innocently at Harry while his sinful tongue licked at the head of his cock. Harry groaned, loving the little kitten licks Louis was giving him, but also wanting more.

“Stop teasing Daddy, baby.”

Louis brought his mouth around Harry’s dick and slowly started going down. Harry’s cock was going further down Louis’ throat, creating pleasurable friction. 

“Yeah, just like that,” Harry grunted, pushing Louis further down. Louis gagged a little, but quickly got used to having Harry down his throat. He had done this so many times before. 

Harry brought his foot towards the plug that was still stuffed inside Louis's hole, he pushed the plug upwards making Louis keen. 

“You like that, baby boy. Like having both your holes so full?” Harry had started grinding his hips towards Louis mouth, fucking his cock in and out. Louis was taking it so well, his hands clasped behind his back and his eyes were fixated on Harry’s, knowing his husband liked it when he kept eye contact.

“Mmm, baby,” he groaned. Harry was getting way too close to his climax. He felt like he was going to explode if Louis kept sucking on his dick like that. 

Suddenly, he gripped Louis hair and pulled him away from his cock. He wiped away a single tear that had rolled down Louis’s cheek. Louis didn’t even notice that tears were starting to gather in his eyes, slowly making their way down his cheeks.

Harry tugged at his collar, making him stand up. Louis went along when Harry manhandled him until he was on the bed, his breathing stept up while Harry positioned him on his hands and knees. His fingertips slowly trailed over Louis’ spine until they reached the tail that was sticking out from between Louis cheeks, griping it in his hand and giving it a sharp tug. Louis moaned at the pleasure the plug created. He loved the feeling of the soft fur that was tickling him between his thighs.

Harry’s hands kept exploring Louis body, trailing over his tights, up to his waist and when they reached his chest, they began stroking Louis’ sensitive nipples, making him let out whimpers at the overwhelming sensation. Harry pinched his nipples, knowing Louis liked the pain it caused. 

“Please Daddy,” Louis screamed out, not knowing what exactly he was begging for, but when Harry gave his ass a sharp spank, he knew that that was what he was craving.

“Don’t get greedy now kitten.”

Harry spanked Louis again, slowly turning Louis’s ass a lovely shade of pink. He massaged the place he had just hit before giving Louis another one on the same place as the one before. Louis groaned, the mixture between pleasure and pain making his brain go fuzzy. 

He began shaking his ass, too overwhelmed to tell Harry he wanted him to continue. 

“Ow, is my little kitten asking for more?” Harry said, suggesting to the way Louis’s tail was wiggling from left to right, Louis whined in response. 

Harry made his hand collapse with Louis other cheek. His dick was dripping precome on the bed, creating a mess. His hand slowly trailed towards his neglected cock, Louis needed friction there, it was too painful. 

Before his hand reached his cock, Harry gripped it and placed it behind his back. He gave Louis a harsh slap against his tight, making his whole body shake. Harry reached inside the bedside table, coming back with a silk piece of fabric and lube. Louis recognized the pink silk, Harry always liked to use it on Louis, it was soft and didn’t injure his wrist, but it still left a mark whenever Louis struggled too hard, which is what he was doing right now. 

“Please Daddy, no,” Louis whined, wiggling his body away from Harry’s hands. It was no use because his Daddy was way stronger than him. He gripped Louis’ wrists in one hand and shoved them above his head, making his torso collide against the bed. Louis ass was up in the air giving Harry a great view of his delicious bum. 

“You know the rules, kitten,” Harry groaned, his head only a few inches away from Louis’. The silk was tied in a beautiful bow, making Louis look like a present made just for Harry. 

Harry’s hands were stroking his red cheeks, pulling them apart to look at Louis’ hole. His rim was still stretched around the plug. He tugged at the plug, letting it fall on the sheets. Louis was a whimpering mess, hating the feeling of emptiness. He soon was filled again with Harry’s finger, slowly moving it inside him, making sure to avoid his prostate. It slipped right in because of Louis’ already wet hole.

Louis whined, wanting the pleasure to come back, but he knew that if Harry gave him friction against the most sensitive place on his body, he would come immediately. It would feel amazing, but Louis’ didn’t want the night to be over and he didn’t know if he could handle multiple orgasms tonight. But it was clear that Harry had something else in mind. 

He pulled his hand back and shoved tree fingers directly against Louis’ pulsing prostate, making him let out a scream. His fingers were massaging It, forcing Louis to endure the constant pressure. 

“Daddy stop, i’m going to cum.”

Louis felt his orgasm tingling in his abdomen, making his body shake with the upcoming pleasure. His face was buried in the sheets, tears falling from his eyes when his cock began dribbling cum. He came completely untouched.

“Look at you, coming just from Daddy’s fingers. Such a good boy,” Harry praised, stroking his tights while Louis recovered from his mind blowing orgasm. His lips were trailing just a few inches away from Louis’ hole, letting out puffs of breath against his rim. His tongue gave him a few licks over his hole.

It took Louis a while before he could speak again, mumbling in protest when he felt what Harry was doing. He was trying to escape from Harry’s tentative licks against his rim, his body couldn’t take the oversensitivity. Harry noticed Louis’ reaction and was a bit concerned by the way Louis’ couldn’t seem to catch his breath.

“Give me your color, baby,” Harry said, giving Louis’ hole a break from the painful pleasure.

“Green Daddy,” Louis whispered. His mind was already close to being into subspace, making his body go pliant against the sheets. His arms were hurting a bit from the uncomfortable position and his face was pressed into the pillow, but he didn’t want Harry to stop. He wanted Harry to completely wreck, make him his little toy. Louis let out a moan at his dirty thoughts.

“Daddy is going to fuck you until you are crying like a little bitch, kitten.”

Louis was moaning at Harry’s degrading words, he always liked it when Harry used them in the bedroom. It made him feel things he wasn’t supposed to. 

Harry picked up the lube, which was still laying beside Louis’ hands. He coated his cock with lube, making sure he used a bit more than normal since he had forgotten to use lube when he had fingered Louis. 

Harry got lost in the feeling of finally having friction against his dick, he had focused so much on giving his baby boy the best orgasm ever that he forgot to give some pleasure to his neglected cock. Louis whined when he didn’t get what he wanted, being a little brat like usual. He was wiggling his ass to get Harry’s attention, earning a spank from his Daddy. 

Harry’s dick was slowly trailing over Louis’ hole, teasing him until he couldn't take it anymore.

“Please,” Louis whimpered, feeling the tears stream down his face. He was so far gone that the only words he knew were ‘please’ and ‘Daddy’.

Harry finally gave in and shoved his dick inside Louis’ hole, who gasped at the sudden intrusion. Harry had shoved his whole dick inside, filling Louis up to the brim. He spanked Louis’ ass before he started thrusting aggressively, dragging his dick over Louis’ overstimulated prostate. His bum was hurting from the way Harry’s hips slammed against it, adding it towards the pain that was already there from the spanking he received earlier.

His husband was skillfully thrusting inside him, knowing exactly what made Louis let out those pretty little moans. Harry was leaning over Louis, his right hand keeping up all his body weight while his left hand was playing with Louis’ nipple, making Louis a whining mess. His nipples were super sensitive. He could still remember how Harry once made him cum by only stimulating his nipples, it had been one of the most intense orgasms Louis had ever had. 

The overstimulation was becoming too much for Louis to handle, his dick was throbbing painfully while his hole was tortured by Harry. He thrusted harder, making the headboard hit the wall. Louis was now completely into his subspace, he couldn't think or function properly. He was completely dependant on his dominant.

“I’m going to fill you up and make you mine, kitten. Mine to use and to do whatever I please,” Harry groaned out, so close to cumming that he couldn't register what he was saying. All the words tumbled from his mouth.

“Mmm, everyone is going to know you are mine, nobody is ever going to ask you to sit on their lap again because this ass is mine.”

Harry pulled at his hair, looking into Louis’s faded eyes. He groaned when he realised that his baby boy was in a different mindset.

“My good kitten,” Harry said, thrusting one more time into Louis before cumming into his hole with a loud scream. He filled Louis’ hole with his cum while Louis was writhing against the sheets, letting out little whines at the feeling of being filled with cum. 

Harry’s hand reached for Louis’ cock, trying to get his baby boy to cum again, but when his hand touched Louis’ dick he felt that he already came. It made Harry so proud that Louis managed to cum untouched for the second time, he knew how hard that must have been. 

Louis felt like he was flying, so far gone because of his climax. He didn’t notice it when Harry untied him and cleaned up the cum that was smeared all over his stomach. He came back from his subspace when Harry started whispering little words of resurions, knowing that Louis needed all the praise after such a tiring scene. 

He woke up and was met with the beautiful green color of his husband eyes, staring fondly at him.

“Welcome back, baby,” Harry said, laughing at the way Louis looked at him, confused and still a bit out of it. “You’ve been asleep for quite a while, but i didn’t want to wake you up since you’ve been such a good boy,” Harry praised, stroking Louis’ greasy hair.

Louis wanted to thank him for his kind words, but he struggled with finding back his voice after the experience he just had. 

“You don't have to say anything, darling. Let’s just go back to sleep,” Harry said, knowing it will take a while before his husband could function properly again.

“But - “ 

Louis’ voice cracked because of the loud screams he had previously let out. Harry shook his head and took Louis back into his arms, placing his head against his chest. Louis calmed down because of the rhythmic sound of Harry’s heart beat. His eyes were already closing when he heard Harry say.

“No Louis, the cat doesn’t talk.”


End file.
